my pack, my wolf
by lexi lex 1996
Summary: Bella has lived in forks all her life and most of her frieds are from La Push.What will Bella do when she becomes the secret that she was told when she was 14. M rated for mainly language
1. Chapter 1 past

**My**** fanfic**** story**

**AN it's my first story. I hope you love it. Please review.**

**PAST**

My name is Isabella swan, but I like Bella better. I'm 20 years old and also a descendent from werewolves. I was told I would most likely be the first one to phase, it confused me each time I think back to what my mum had told me the day she left me and my dad.

**-Flashback-**

I was 14 and sat me is my room, bored, staring out the window when my mum came up saying that she needed to talk.

"Sure mum, what's up?" I asked my mum

"well as you properly know I'm leavening your father and well there's something I REALLY need to tell you, so listen up this is very important." she said in a very serious voice which scared me a bit "before me and your dad move to forks we lived in La Push." she paused for a moment " You know the old Quileute legends, right?"

"Err... yeah. Why?" I asked confused, thinking back to when Billy told the stories of the La Push tribe.

"Because you are the legends just like some of the others kids for your generation at La Push... Bella, you're a werewolf..." she paused to let that set in before continuing "well really the better term is shape shifters. I want you to look up as much info as you can about the La Push legends for me darling'. I would tell you myself but I've got to go "She said her voice sounded like it was hopeful that I wouldn't freak out

"Okay mum but can't you just tell me how to phase back a least?" I asked hoping that she would tell me. I know I'm only 14 by I'm very mature for my age.

"Sure sweeties when you do finally phase you need to think about your human form and calm down, also even if you don't phase first, your rightful alpha. Alright remember to research." and with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

**-Flashback ended-**

Even thought I for and was mature for my age I still don't understand what was so important about ever since that day I've tried to find out as much as I can and it turns out that is a hell of allot.

I walked into the house, Charlie was sat watching the game with Billy and Jacob.

"Hey dad, Billy, Jake" I said as I walked in

"Hey bells" was the only reply from Charlie because they was so into the game like always.

Before anything else could be said I walked to the stairs and said, "I'm going to call mum, do you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, just say I said hey" dad said his eyes not moving from the screen.

I walked up stairs. I sat on my bed, dialed my mum's number, and like always picked up on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie" mum said in an excited voice because I'd not called in a while.

"Hey mum, I thought I'd better call you so you didn't start to worry so, how are you and Phil?"I said

"I and Phil are fine, and I'm really glad you called as well sweetheart I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now"

**AN I'm sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyway please tell me what you think and review****.**


	2. Chapter 2 surprise

SURPRISE!

_"I and Phil are fine, and I'm glad you called as well sweetheart I've wanted to tell you something for awhile now"_

Mum hadn't spoken for while and I was starting to get worried,

"Mum what is it that you wanted to tell me?"It came out more annoyed then I intended, but hey what can you do.

"Okay sweetie, I need you to stay calm" before I could say anything back mum has started telling me. "not long after I had you I was pregnant again but I know if I would be able to look after it with you been so young" I was too shocked to say anything so I just listened, but notice my body started to shake almost as if it was vibrating" so I did the nice thing I could think of. Which was to put it up for adoption after it was born"

After she had finished saying that I released that I was shaking so fucking bad it was inhuman and I couldn't stop it. The next thing I noticed was that my temperature was rising and fucking fast. Then I could hear the game down stairs which I couldn't hear before, then it hit me, I think I was about to phase.

"mum I think I need to get outside because I think I'm going to phase" I said my voice frantic but quiet so I wouldn't be heard from down stairs.

"okay but for crying out loud out the fucking window so Billy, Charlie and Jake DON"T see you and then run into the wood and if you can phase then think of something that will get you pissed off to get the transformation over with faster." she rushed out but I somehow got it all.

"You've got to be mother fucking kidding with me it's like 20 fucking feet to the ground" I said not believing my ears

"Just do it. if you go down stairs and phase on the way you may kill the three of them or the other option is stay in your room and have one hell of a fucking bill to redo all of it" she said slightly calmer

"fuck it I'll stay and have the fucki-"I didn't get to finish it before I felt a flash of heat run down my spine, I must have been anger than I thought, when I looked at the floor expecting to find my phone broke but to my relief it wasn't, there was to huge sandy gold paws . Then I heard my mum's voice come through my phone saying

"remember to phase back you need to remember you human form" so I tried to remember everything I could about my human form, after about a minute or so and I was standing naked in my smashed room with pieces of my clothes at my feet.

I picked my phone up and started talking to my mum again, she told me everything she know about this sibling but when she said

"I called him Embry" I thought for a moment, I know that name from somewhere, then it clicked, Embry Call from the La Push

"Was he adopted by some people with the last name Call?"I ask

"Err... yes, how do you know?"

"He lives down in La Push; I've met him a few times."I paused," Sorry mum but I've got to get some air and get use to everything that happened today and make sure that nobody heard my wreck my room while I phased"

"Okay sweetie, I know it's a lot to take it but it will get easier, love you"

"Love you too mum bye" and I was about to hang up when mum said

"Wait, Billy is one of the elders; you should talk to him in privet"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye" then we hung up.

I closed my phone shut and put it on my bed side table. For the first time since I phased I've only just realized I'm red fucking hot and that me phasing and trashing my room has got to have been fucking noisy, I was surprised that no one heard it and came up to see what was going on, but I was so fucking glad that o one came to see.

So I changed into a white tank top and baggy shorts that came to my knee and had a wolf howling at the moon on one leg, which I thought was kinda cool, I went thought my draws for some string so I could tie my clothes round my ankle when I phased, a bright idea of mine, when I found some I shoved it in my pocket and picked up my phone and shoved it in my pocket and then made my way down stairs.

When I was down stairs I poked my head into the living room.

"Hey, err I'm going to go out for a run, but first can I talk to Billy outside?"I said getting their attention but when Jake turned round and looked into to my eyes and I looked into his eyes, it was as if the whole world had shifted and nothing mattered but Jake, I had to protect him, be with him, he was my everything, my world. I was bought out of my thoughts by my dad.

"lle, Bella" I blinked my eyes a few times and slightly turn to dad but still keep an eye on Jake.

"Sorry dad, what?"

"I said are you sure you will be okay going out like that if freezing out" he said concern in his tone slightly.

"Ye sure I'll be fine, erm Billy can I talk to you then?"I asked really hoping he would.

"Ye sure come on then." he said then I walked up to him and wheeled him outside. I had to stop the whimper that wanted to past my lips at leaving Jake.

**AN there you go.**

**Please review **

**If you have any ideas then send me a personal message and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ye sure I'll be fine, erm Billy can I talk to you then?"I asked really hoping he would._

"Ye sure come on then." he said then I walked up to him and wheeled him outside. I had to stop the whimper that wanted to past my lips at leaving Jake.

"Err... How uh much do you err know about the urrm werewolves from La Push?"I asked nervously looking around once we was outside to make sure no one was around.

"As you probably know I'm one of the elders so that would be pretty much everything, but can I ask how much do you know?" he said nodding his head towards me.

"Not that much, I do know that I'm now a protector of La Push, how to phase back, eerrrr and just a few legends "I said as I sat down on the chair in the back yard. After Billy had told me everything that I needed to know, it was about 30 minutes till he had finished.

"I've just got one question"

"Sure, shoot anything for the new alpha "yes I knew I was going to be the alpha but it still shocked me a bit but I tried not to show that on my face.

"well, I was wondering what the hell happened in there with me and Jake, it's hurting to be away from him" i said thinking about it and noticing fully how much it hurt to be away from Jake

"Well, it's a wolf thing. Werewolves do something called imprinting, it's where a werewolf, like yourself, fines it soul mate, it's everything, the only thing that matters is you and your imprint, in your case Jake, you'll do anything, you'll be anyone for him" I was kind of taken back by this.

"So what do I do now?"I know he'd know that I mean about Jake and the imprinting thing

"Well, you can tell him or spend as much time as up can with or near him to try and ease the pain or try and get him to phase but that won't be easy" I thought about this for a minute

"Eeerrrm, if I did tell him do you think he'd accept the imprint?"

"come on bells, you know as well as I do he's had a crush on you since fuck knows when, so yes he would accept, plus he should imprint on you when he phases and it's imposable to ignore an imprint "thinking about it he had been trying to get me to go out with him.

The way Billy said should instead of will kind of scared me thinking that he would love someone other than me, I know it sounded selfish be I guess that was the imprint talking.

"ye you may have a point there "I paused to listen inside the house and noticed that they was wondering where we were and what we was doing "I think we best go inside they are starting to wonder where we are and what's going on"

"Ye we have been out here for about an hour. Oh and bells don't tell your dad about the werewolf thing he doesn't know about it "I said ok and Billy headed inside and told dad that I was going for a run and then they went home and of cause I followed in my wolf form out of sight of Jakes weak human eyes.

I stayed outside Jakes in the woods for about an hour, and then ran a 30 minute patrol before heading home, once I was outside I phase back got dressed made sure that I looked ok and then I headed inside.

"Hey dad, you hungry?"I asked once I was in the house and looked at the clock it was 9:48

"Ye please "dad called from the front room where he was watching something on TV. I didn't feel like cooking much so i did dad 1 tin of chicken soup and for myself 2 tins of tomato soup, I don't know why I did 2 tins I just had this feeling that 1 tin wouldn't fill me.

"Dad soups ready" I called as I dished up the soup. When I heard dad get up and walk to the kitchen I put he's soup onto the island marble table in the middle of the kitchen, than we ate in silence like normal.

"night dad, I'm going to bed" I called as I walked up to my room, after eating my soup in like 10 minutes flat.

"night baby girl, it won't be long till I head up any way" when I reach my room, I tidied it to make it look a bit better, since I trashed it earlier, when I heard dad go to bed about 10 minutes after. So when I heard him started to snore, I jumped out my window , ran into the woods. I striped of my white tank top and baggy shorts that I'd still not changed out of and tied it round my ankle with the string that was still in my pocket, before running patrol for a few hours.

There was nothing out of the ordinary so after patrol I ran back home had a shower when I got out I looked in the mirror, I was 6 foot 8 inches, very tanned, very muscularly everywhere, I looked at my stomach and I had an 8 pack, after inspecting myself in the mirror, then I got dressed into a sleeveless baby blue top and put on a part of dark blue cut offs, I left dad a note saying that I was going over to Jake's. I grabbed my helmet and keys and jumped on my bike - black Harley Davidson FXR (that I got this year so if any one damages my baby there DEAD),thanks to the unlimited card that Phil gave me for my 18th birthday - and speed off towards La Push.

When I was at Jake's I jumped off my Harley, it has a skull with a scythe behind it **(picture on profile) **on one side of the fuel tank. I took my helmet off after knocking on the door, while I was waiting I noticed that there was there heart beats instead of two but brushed it off as nothing and then Billy open the door a minute later.

"hey Bella. If you're here to see Jake he's still a sleep"

"ye I can tell by the snoring "I said chuckling as Billy moved out the way so I could come in

"anyway I'm glad you came I forgot to tell you something last night" I frowned my eyebrows in confusion

"okay, what is it?" I said as I sat down on the sofa

"every pack and member has a symbol to say which pack they belong to, and our pack symbol was this" he said showing me the tattoo on his right shoulder that I'd not seen before. " and this will be your pack symbol"

"ok so when do I get that tattoo" I said hoping that it would be soon so it was over and done with before I get drowned in phasing pack members.

"well if you want I could do it now while you wait for Jake to wake" I let out a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to wait a long time.

"ok" I said before he went somewhere, I'm guessing to get the tattoo things when he came back he did the tattoo in about 5 to 8 minutes.

"so what do you think?" Billy asked after he had done.

" what you done?" I asked looking down at my shoulder .

"yeah"

"wow I didn't feel a thing and it's great, thanks Billy" I said kissing him on the cheek "right I think it's time for you lazy son to get up don't you think so" I said while walking into Jakes room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I court the smell of sex from about midnight this got me interested.

I opened the door quietly to find my best mate, well imprint, cuddling up with KAT, the local bitch in La Push. I couldn't help the growl/hiss that left my throat, they both shot up and I heard Billy wheel to Jake's room and felt him put a hand on my arm in an attempt calm me but it wasn't working and it was when Billy said in a calm and panicked voice.

"Bella outside please it can't happen in here" that realized that I was shaking so bad, with that I ran in to the woods at an inhuman speed and started punching a tree till I was calm which would take about an hour for me to calm down fully.

I heard Billy tell Jake to get Kat the fuck out off the house before I came back and not to even think off coming out here, after I had came down fully I stopped punching the tree and looked at it, I had completely demolished the poor tree, then I looked at my knuckles they were cut to the high heavens and looked so bad it would make a humans stomach turn.

"fuck" I growled under my breath and went back to Billy's because my knuckles need to be cleaned up before they could even thing about healing

"Billy, get the first aid kit" I called as I walked into his house.

"shit Bella what have you done?" he asked , I just showed him my knuckles "dam even your healing wouldn't be able to sort this out for a while. What did you kill?"

"tree" I said trying to keep calm

"okay come on let's get them cleaned up" I looked around to see if Jake was in Billy seemed to get who I was looking for " it's ok he's in his room " after Billy cleaned my hands up a banged them up I was about to walk out when I heard Billy's voice say "don't phase till they a fully healed or you'll rip the open"

"ok thanks so much for everything I'll probably be back tomorrow" I heard Jake coming down stairs so I grabbed my helmet and jumped on my bike and sped off home. When I got home I noticed that dad wasn't home.

So I thought this would be the best time to clean my bikes-other than my Harley I have a black Kawasaki z1000sx-because I haven't clean them for a for days, I know it sounds sad but I somehow get them mucky fast. I did my Harley first and after I had just finished waxing it an hour later my stomach growl wildly, so I jumped on my Kawasaki, not wanting to get my Harley muddy again and sped off towards the diner.

**AN: The bikes will be on my profile.**

**Hope you like it please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 there here

_so I jumped on my Kawasaki, not wanting to get my Harley muddy again and sped off towards the diner._

On my way to the diner I court on to a sickly sweet scent that made me nearly sneeze and I have pretty good idea what it was,**"** **vampire"** I hissed in my mind and growled it out under my breath, then the smell got so strong that it made me swerve the bike 'it could only me more of them', so instead of going to the diner I followed my instincts and went after the vampires that had come through just 5-10 minutes ago, and found myself come onto a dirt road and I was glad that I didn't drive the Harley, because it would have got mucky and that would have pissed me off.

When I came to the end of the road I found a mansion and 8 vampires were standing outside the huge house. I climbed off my bike, took my helmet off and set it down on the seat and started to walking to them curiously but kept my head high.

"hello I'm Carlisle Cullen the leader of this coven and the father of the family" a man who looked in his mid 20s with blonde hair said. I snorted at that.

"I'm Isabella swan and the alpha of the La Push pack" I said, I knew about the treaty-thanks to Billy the-, so I thought it would be best to get off on a good start.

"well Isabella I'm guessing that you know about the treaty the your ancestor made with us" he started, I just nodded "well this is my family" I just managed to stop my laugh from coming out "this is my wife and mate Esme, this is Edward, his mate and husband Aro. With Aro been in the Volturi they spend 6 months with us and 6 months in Volturra with the Volturi, then goes back if there are thing that need sorting out. Then this is Alice and her mate and husband Jasper and last but not least Emmett and his mate and wife Rosalie" the leach said pointing to them each in turn.

The Cullen's were your typical vampires, Cold, hard skin, Sparkle in the sunlight (gay much?) but instead of red eyes like normal they have gold eyes to show off there diet. _**(AN: my friend wrote that sentence but I liked it didn't change it)**_

"just remember the treaty, I might be the only werewolf but I still could kill you all" I growled out

"well for a newbie you're a confident little bitch aren't you _fleabag_" the blond whore, Rosalie, growled. I growled at her comment.

"1) how do you know I'm a newly phased wolf? and 2) you best watch your mouth before I rip your slaggy little head clean off your shoulders" I growled out thought my clenched teeth.

Then before I slipped my helmet on I turned round and growled "oh yeah and I live in forks so there will be my scent around forks so we'll have to meet up to sort out the treaty"

After that was said I jumping on my bike let one loud growl rip from my chest then sped at a 130mph down there drive ,god I'm glad I tuned by bike speed up to 150mph. When I reached la push I park the bike outside the diner.

When I walked inside there wasn't many people in. As I sat down the waiter came out with note pad and pen in hand.

"what could I get you miss?" ask about a 5 ft 11" tan man around early 20's.

"I'll have a cheese burger with two large fries and a large soda please." I said sweetly, he wrote that down and reluctantly walked away. About 5 minutes everything was in front of me.

"anything else miss?"asked the waiter

"no thanks" I said as politely as I could with the way he was looking at me.

Just as I was about finished the door opened and walked in was JACOB FUCKING BLACK with Embry and Quil flanking him , Yes I know he's my imprint and I'm fighting it to be pissed at him.

I put the money on the table for my food and graded the rest of my food and walked out with as low growl, but before I could I was stopped.

"Bella wait" Jake said his voice pleading

"no Jake, just leave me alone for a while" I told him with no emotion in my voice and walked out before the imprint made me regret what I'd just said.

I ate the rest of my food and rode home. After dropping the bike off at home, I ran into the woods round the side of the house, tied my clothes around my ankle and went to find a clearing to practice phasing and controlling my anger in human form and other things.

**Week later :Wednesday**

I did that every day for a week. I was doing the same thing every day, wake up at 8am,practice control ect, then patrol from 10am till 5pm, go home eat, go down to la push walk around in human form from 5:30pm till 7pm, do my own thing for an hour and then run a night patrol from 8pm till 2am, then go home and go to bed.

I did the same routine the next day but while I was running my night patrol something happened…

_**AN: sorry for the late update. But if you're in year 10 or 11 you know what it's like with coursework and GCSE's.**_

_**Please review and if you have any ideas tell me and if I like them then I'll see what I can do.**_


	5. Chapter 5 phase

_**AN: Seth is 17 and Leah is HIS YOUNGER 4 year old sister. I'll tell you the age of the pack members around the time the phase if I remember if I don't tell me and I'll tell you in the next chapter. **_

_I did the same routine the next day but while I was running my night patrol something happened… _

I was just running the La Push border when I felt a tingle run down my spine I was about to think what the fuck when there was a voice in my head, Billy had told me about how to the pack minds work and all that but it was still freaky.

"**what the fuck is happening to me" a voice thought panicked**

"**hello, I'm Bella, what's your name?" I said as calm as I can**

"**Seth Clearwater"**

" **well Seth you're a shape shifter, I'll tell you more later, first where are you?"**

"**in my backyard"**

"**okay get into the forest before someone see's you and think about what happened leading up to this point and I'll see it playing in your thoughts so I can tell you and see what set of your transforming , also I'll meet you in the forest behind your house and then I'll explain everything to you"**

"**okay " **then there was a argument playing from Seth's thoughts between him and is 4 year old sister ,Leah. Harry walked in to see what was going on and seen Seth shaking like a leave and could feel the heat radiating off him and told Seth to go outside to cool, so he did **"and that how I ended up like a oversized fucking dog."**

while he was showing me this I'd ran up behind him, he was a very pale grey wolf with a smudge on the back off his neck.

"**Seth I'm behind you so can you turn around" **when he did turn around he had bright green eyes even thought he has blue eyes, hum I'll have to ask the elders about that later. I thought

"**ask the elders about what?" **Seth ask

"**sorry I forgot about the telepathic thing erm you know how your eyes are blue in your human form" **he just nodded his big furry head **"well there bright green."**

"**cccccooooolllllll" **he said drawing the word out **"oohhh Bella tell me what colour I am pleeaasssee" **Seth whined

"**only if you tell me and my eye colour, then we get to business getting you to phase back"** I said like a kid and then went serous .when he nodded him head in agreement I told him **"well as you know you have bright green eyes and your fur colour" **Seth let out a wolfish giggle that made me smile **"is a very pale grey with a black smudge on the back off your neck."**

" **well yours fur is black with sandy gold ears and paws, that sounds weird saying paws, anyway your eyes are black with flakes of red in them" **

" **nice, right to phase back think happy thought and think of your human form, I'll go and phase back and then I'll go and get you some shorts seeing as you will have shredded yours"**

"**okay"** so I when behind a tree phased back and got redressed in my baggy shorts and tank top, once I was dressed I ran behind the Clearwater's house. I ran to the back door begging that Harry would open the door.

I knocked on the door, after a minute the door opened to an elderly man, who I would guess was Harry.

"Harry Clearwater?" I asked, I put my hand out for him to shake, he nodded and shake my hand back.

"yeah, how can I help you?" he asked polit.

"well you're an elder, are you not?" I asked, he nodded looking confused " so I'm guessing you know about shifters?"

"oh yes you must be Bella, I'm guessing you'll want this." He stated handing me a plastic bag.

" thanks Harry I'll hopefully see you soon" I said, he gave one last nod before I turned and ran into the woods where I left Seth. When I got there he was still in wolf form.

"Having trouble Clearwater?" I smirked, Seth gave a whine with a short nod. I walked over to him and scratch the back of his ears, he starts purring, then he phased back human I stopped scratching and then burst out laughing and turned around.

"really Clearwater ,purring?" I said between laughs, passing him the bag "the pack would love that, when more people phase" I smirked while Seth looked very embarrassed "and thanks for letting me know that scratching behind the ear works to help people phase back." I said smirking and winked at him

"yeah yeah, so are you going to tell me how I ended up turning into a huge fucking dog?" Seth asked with a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

" right, do you want to go to Billy's so he can tell you or do you want me to?" I ask then remembered the Jacob and Kat thing and a growl slipped from my throat.

"well if you want to tell me the basics and then we can go to Billy for the rest. Okay?" Seth asked

"sure. So we are werewolves, we've been created to protect La Push from cold ones or as some would say vampires." So I went on to tell Seth the basics about been a werewolf. "right that's just about the basics covered If there's anything that I've missed Billy with probably cover it with the legends. if you have any questions then ask me and if you can't get to me or contact me then ask your dad if it can't wait _but_ make sure no ones in the house" I told Seth finishing the werewolf basics and passing him some numbers that he could reach me on

"okay, when are we going to see Billy?" he asked

"I'll finish my morning patrol an hour early, so I'll pick you up from your house about 4:00" I said thinking

"Ok thanks" Seth said happy

"right go home eat, a lot, relax because from here on out it's hard, and _don't tell anyone or talk to anyone about it without my say_ and I'll pick you up in the afternoon and we'll go to Billy's and sort it all out ok?"I told him sternly," oh and Seth you taking this much than I thought"

"I'm freaking out in side thought but thanks cya tomorrow" he said and walked back to his house. I finished the rest of the day and flopped down on my bed when I got home

_**AN: sorry it's been so long. I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up in the next two weeks.(**__talk In this style means alpha voice)__**  
please review it helps me put chapters up faster **___


	6. Chapter 6 truth

I woke up the next morning to a "BEEP BEEP BEEP" blaring in my ear. I rolled over, slamming my fist into the sound; when I smelt blood I turned my head to look at my hand and what was left of my alarm clock.

"shit" I growled under my breath. Rolling out of bed, I thumped into the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and jumped under the warm shower. I jumped out of the shower 10 minutes later. With a towel wrapped around me, I walked to my room. By the time I got to my room, which took seconds, my body heat had evaporated the water on me. I searched though my clothes looking for three quarters but couldn't find any.

"Note to self, get more three quarters." I grumbled out. I grabbed a pair of baggy trousers with holes in the knees, putting my hands in the holes I ripped them apart and repeated it, so I had jean cut offs. After putting my newly made cut offs on, I searched for a tank top and found out that it was my last one.

'Time to go shopping I think,' I thought to myself, putting the top on. Once I was dressed I stepped back so all 6ft 8"s of me could fit in the mirror. After deciding I looked presentable, I walked to the top of the stairs and jumped, landing 3feet in front of the stairs.

"what the hell happened there?" Charlie exclaimed. I froze, rooted to my spot.

"I ..erm.. I … I jumped from the second to bottom step?" I said but it came more as a question. I wasn't sure whether he'd believe it or not.

"Bella what's happened to you the past week? First you've grown like a foot over night, second you've got muscle where I never thought you could get them, third you're not coming in till the early hours of the morning and I never see you anymore. What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"If you really want to know what's going on then talk to the elders down at La Push because I've really got to go." I said, looking at the time and seeing that it was time to get to practice.

After grabbing something to eat, I jogged out off the house through the back door and straight into the woods. I did have a few run-in's with a few of the Cullen's when I was on their old, my new territory if you know what I mean, both of us living in Cullen territory. Also managed to get a meeting booked in the Cullen's garden at midnight. Let's just say I don't think most of them will be too happy about that but hey who gives a fuck if the parasites don't get what they want?

When 7 o'clock rolled around instead of going back home to Charlie I ran in wolf form to the back of Seth's house, after turning human in the edge of the woods, I went to Seth's back door and knocked. Straight away I heard Seth come barrelling down the stairs calling "I'm going out for a bit, see ya later."

"Come on into the woods." I told Seth when he opened the door.

"What, no car?" He asked as we started walking.

"No, we're running, you need to get used to your wolf form and phasing." I said as we hit the edge of the woods. "Right, try thinking about the fight that you and your sister had or something that gets you angry." I said, thinking about what would work to help him phase.

"Okay," he said and started shaking very slightly.

"Hmm, how about … this?" I said, bringing my fist back and punching Seth sock in the face while turning and running off. I phased, knowing that I put clothes around the woods last night after Charlie went to bed.  
Soon after I started running towards the Black's house, I felt/heard Seth running to catch up. Pictures of Seth tackling me to the ground floated through his head.

"Don't even think about it Clearwater!" I growled in my mind. By this time we had reached Billy's and after we turned human and dressed we walked out from the trees.

"Hey Seth, sorry about punching you and everything but I had to get you mad so you could phase." I said looking at him, "Plus the bruise will be healed by the time we get to Billy's." I added.

He just huffed and continued walking. We walked in silence and we were about half way there when Seth suddenly rammed into me from the side, sending me flying a fair few feet away on my back. He charged at me phasing half way, once he was a few feet away my right foot shot out, kicking Seth in the jaw. A yelp came from Seth's mouth as he was flung back and in seconds I was up and on top of Seth with my teeth around his throat. He rolled us over before I could do much more, his hind legs were on my calves with his claws digging in slightly while his left paw was next to my head and his other paw was on my chest, keeping me down and making it hard for me to breathe while his claws were digging in which wasn't helping. I turned my head slightly to Seth's left paw.

Then suddenly in one swift movement I launched my head forward biting down just above his paw, grabbing the paw that was on my chest and making him lose his balance. Once I had his pissed off wolf form on his back I sank my teeth into his throat in an authority way. I kept biting a little harder till I heard his whimper and his nose rubbed into my neck, admitting submission. I did one last bite to make sure he got it and got off him. Seth rolled onto his feet and let out a whimper and lifted his front left leg off the floor. I looked at myself and saw rips in my shirt where his claws had been on my chest and blood on my top and blood was dripping down my legs. 

"Right, now that's sorted, get dressed and lets go see Billy about getting this cleaned up and get what we came here to do done." I told Seth's wolf form and threw him a pair of cuts that were around my ankle, just in case.  
Seth went and came back dressed.

"Let's get Billy to have a look at your throat, it looks bad." I said, heading to Billy's back door. As we got there, I noticed that there were 4 heart beats not just 2. "Hey Billy, I need a few favours." I called as I walked through the back door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" My dad asked as I came round the corner, "And what the fuck happened to you? You look like you've been mauled by something." Charlie said hysterically, I had to cough to cover up my laugh and Charlie just looked at me weird.

"So you don't know yet? Well Seth happened dad." I said bluntly, not bothered. "Billy can you get Seth here cleaned up and I'll go clean my own cuts up, then we can get to business, okay?" I ask

Everybody agreed, so I went up stairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When I walked past Jake's room on my way back down stairs, I noticed that one of the heart rates was faster than before. I jumped down the small flight of stairs and landed gracefully on my feet.

"Who's up stairs with Jake?" I asked turning to Billy, who had done with Seth. Seth, who had a bandage on his arm and a deep bit mark on his neck and Charlie, who had no idea what was going on.

"Embry Call, why?" Billy's curious voice came from the other side of the room.

"It's Swan not Call and doesn't matter." I growl, correcting Billy and shocking Charlie completely. "Right Billy, can you give Seth the tattoo and tell the legends, blah, blah, blah." I said. So Billy went through the legends.

After Billy had finished the legends I heard very light footsteps coming from the stairs before anyone could say anything, I said loud enough that whoever was coming down the stairs could hear.

"Dad, everything that you have heard tonight is true and Mum told me about Embry being my brother." I stated as the persons foot hit the last step, after that there was a deafening silence …

_**AN: I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER BUT I GOT LAZY AND THEN I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND HAD NO INTERNET AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN PLAYING UP MORE THEN NORMAL **_


	7. Chapter 7 not him please

Chapter 7

_"Dad, everything that you have heard tonight is true and Mum told me about Embry being my brother." I stated as the persons foot hit the last step, after that there was a deafening silence …_

"What" snarled out a voice from behind me and Seth and at the same time as Seth's head snapped to look at the person, dad and Billy's snapped up the look.

I stood up and turned to my about-to-phased pissed off brother, Embry.

"How about me and Seth get you out of here before you phase on my ass and wreck the place or try to kill one of us huh?" I stated leaving no room for argument, even if it did sound like a question. Embry started to growl at me not liking been told what to do. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seth open the back door please" I said walking over and standing in front of my rabid brother. Once Seth had the back door opened, before anyone could question or do anything both of my hands shot out sending Embry flying out of the back but not before phasing and wrecking the fucking back door.

"shit" I growled out "sorry Billy I'll pay for that, somehow" I told him frowning and the bolted out the wrecked door way phasing once out of the door shredding my already messed up cloths, from my fight with Seth, with Seth right on my heels.

"What the fuck has happened to me? Why do I have dark silver fucking paws? Wwwwwwait" then Embry's thoughts went to what he had heard minutes ago.

"Seth go find some clothes that are in the woods" I said turning to look at him from the corner of my eye. I turned back to Embry. "Yes brother, the legends that you hear are very much true along with me and Seth you will help us protect the humans from any threats meaning that you are a shape-shifter."I paused letting that sink in then when Seth turned up I said "right let's get you back to your human form so Billy can explain thing, seeing as he is better at it than me" 

I went off and phased along with Seth. When we returned Embry was laying with his head on his paws, with a sad look in his look in his baby blue eyes.

"Right just think of your human form and things that calm you" I said in a soft voice feeling sorry for my younger brother that had to go through this, know I may have known about some of this beforehand but nothing can really get you ready for this life, even if I have a vampire before the Cullen's. But I guess that's a story for another day, I didn't need to intervene with Embry phasing back, once we all had clothes on we headed inside.

Dad was sat with his head in his hands thinking next to Billy, who now had the tattoo kit in front of him.

"Seth you're getting your tattoo first and then Embry will get his okay?" I asked they nodded and then Seth got up had his tattoo done and Embry went after, that take about 15 – 20 minutes. Then Billy got down to business telling them what I had already heard so zoned it out. Once Billy was finished I stepped in.

"Ok so now that we have done that is there anything else that you wanted to know?"I started but then court a scent that I didn't want around this house unless she phased. "that I'll answer somewhere else" I growled glaring at the door.

" Bella?" I heard Billy ask.

"Get rid of her and if I smell her or see her around here or Jacob here again I won't hesitate to rip her throat out" I growled at Billy knowing he know who I was talking about when I talked about Jacob.

I walk to the back door and straight out with the boys following confused. We hit the woods still in silence. I crack my knuckles and send my fists smashing through about 5 or 6 trees putting holes or dents in them. I could feel the wolf inside me chomping at the bars of the cage I had learned to build around it, when I was learning to control my temper/wolf, but the thought of Kat been around Jake again sent us spiraling into a whirlwind of anger. I had just managed to calm down when we got to the beach.

"Right now you've calm down what happened back there?" Embry asked softly.

"I found my soul mate. Which is Jacob?" I said softly "B...but he's decided to start fucking Kat."I growled out. Trying to push the pain I felt in my heart, which had been there since I first came to visit him after phasing and finding Kat with him.

A loud furious snarl ripped through the quietness. My head snapped to the direction of the snarl, it was my little brother, Embry had a murderous look in his eyes, he was also shaking on the verge of phasing.

"Embry calm down I don't want to use my alpha command on you, any way Billy knows what will happen if she's round Jake or their house again" I spoke softly but ended up smirking at the end. "Right any question?"

"What are we meant to do about are families?"Seth asked quietly

"Well it's up to you how much they know, but know your dad knows about this and same with yours Embry. But only your parents can know no siblings or friends unless they have phased" I said knowing it would probably be hard to keep it from the parents. "Oh and sorry guys but you're not going to be able to be around your friends anymore." I paused for a second seeing if I could make it anymore easier for them but the only idea I had caused me pain because I didn't like the idea of doing it, but said it anyway "if you want I could make it a bit easier by commanding it."

Both with sad looks in their eyes look at each other and then at me again and nodded. Once I had given the command I looked at Embry.

" two more things, one, Embry with you been my blood brother you have the right to be alpha or beta, but seeing as I have taken alpha do you want to be my beta?" Embry seemed to think about it for a little bit, while Seth and I stayed quiet.

"What would I have to do?" he finally asked still looking at the ground.

"Well if I was away or something happened and got split from the pack them you would become the alpha while I was away. Or if I needed help making an important decision that would/ could affect the whole pack, that kind of thing" I explained softly. After thinking about it again he finally looked me in the eye.

"Sorry but I can accept that much responsibility yet, I'll let Seth have it seeing as he would do a better job at it than me" Embry said looking over at Seth with a small smile.

"Ok Seth you are now my beta. And the second thing is that we have a meeting tonight, but I still need to sort it out" I told them

"Ok who with?" Seth asked

"Emm… the Cullen's and there's 8 of them so be respect full." I told them laughing on the inside at the way I was last time I met them seeing as I wasn't very- respectful.

I was bought out of my thoughts by snarling and growling….

_**AN: Sorry It's late I been busy with a few family problems that have been slightly upsetting and worrying.**_

_**Anyway has anyone got any ideas for nicknames for Carlisle, Esme, Edward, jasper, Aro. I've already got some ideas for Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. **_

_**Also any ideas as to what you would like to see happen in the future tell me and I'll do my best to get it in somewhere.**_

_**Love you all xxxx**_

_**Lexi lex 1996 **_


	8. Chapter 8 meet the vamps

Chapter 8

"_Emm… the Cullen's and there's 8 of them so be respect full." I told them laughing on the inside at the way I was last time I met them seeing as I wasn't very- respectful. _

_I was bought out of my thoughts by snarling and growling…._

"You think we're going respect leeches" Embry snarled out

"I don't _think_ you're going to respect the Cullen's, I _know_ you're going to respect them and watch your mouth brother you may be my blood but in this pack you are still below me" I snarled at him, walking forward to tower over his 6ft 3' form with my 6ft 8' form baring my teeth at him to show my authority over him , staring into his green eyes that had silver flakes in them, the snarl still ripping from my throat as I glared into Embry's eye to see if he would challenge me but eventually he bowed him head in submission.

"B..Bella why are your eyes going red?" Seth asked with slight fear in his blue eyes.

"What" I ask calmer than I was but still confused by what Seth had just said.

"Your eye were red, like all of your eye was red and your k-9s have grown in length"

"Maybe we should ask Billy" Embry's voice came out small.

" ok but that will have to wait, seeing as we need to meet the Cullen's tonight and I need to show you some other things"

_**Meeting with the Cullen's **_**(sorry I didn't know what to do to pass time)**

When I went to talk to Carlisle, after I had showed the boys how to patrol properly and left them to it, at his house I asked him to send all but one other hunting east, away from La push so there would be not fights or misunderstandings, me and Carlisle set up a meeting at the borderline at midnight, the reason I let one other, jasper, stay was a show of trust.

So here we are me Seth and Embry on our side of the treaty line and all the Cullen's on their side.

"Doc" I said to Carlisle, giving him a short nod a slight smirk on my face. "Introductions?" I asked Carlisle

"Sure Bella" Carlisle said but before he could do introductions I started.

" Cullen's this is my beta Seth" I said pointing to Seth on my right "and this is my brother and my third Embry, guys they are doc" I pointed to Carlisle "doc's wife, Mrs. C " I pointed to Esme" bombshell" I pointed to Rosalie, who's lips were twitching" bombshell's hubby bear" I pointed to Emmett who had a shit eating grin on his face " then there's pixie " I pointed to Alice " pixie's hubby, major " I pointed to jasper " oh yeah, tip, don't pissed him off he was in the southern wars and the youngest major in the Texas cavalry so basically he's got some fucking kick ass skills" the Cullen's looked shocked that I know that but hey I know people" then there's volt " I pointed to Aro " oh and another tip he's king of the vampire world and one of his brothers isn't so keen on wolves of any kind apart from the small things that are called wolves so it may be a very fucking good idea NOT to piss him off and that is his hub Eddie" I pointed to Edward.

All the Cullen's looked stunned at the information I'd given out as if it was nothing, Aro and Carlisle were the first ones to break out of there daze.

"Where did you get all that information on them?" Carlisle growled with a calm face but his eyes were alight with fire.

"not just on them but on all of you, and I must say not all happy either" I paused looking at Esme and Rosalie "and also forgotten human lives "this time I looked straight into Alice's eye " but it's not my place to share" I stated still looking into Alice's wondering eyes.

In one sudden movement Alice shot forwards before anyone in her 'family' could do anything to stop her or anyone in the pack could do anything to stop me I shot forward to meet her at the treaty line, I put my hand on her chest stopping her from crossing. I leaned down so my mouth was next to her ear.

"You may want to stop there pixie won't want to break the treaty now would we." I said lowly into Alice's ear so none of the others would hear.

"Tell me what you know about my human life" was Alice snarled reply that I got.

"I will." I deadpanned "but not here" I told her. I smiled at the happiness in her eyes. My wolf was snarling inside me at for my niceness to the Cullen's but my mind kept telling her to 'shut the fuck up.' there were more snarls sounding around us, it was then that I noticed that the tension in the air was thick enough that a sledge hammer couldn't break through it. "Wait here after the meeting we can go somewhere and I'll tell you. Now go back to your mate". I told Alice jerking my head towards Jasper at that point. As Alice walked back to her mate I turned to look at my pack and I could see every muscle in their body tense.

"Stand down everyone" I said in a low and dangerous voice, warning them but not commanding"ok shall we get back to what we came here to do, Carlisle?" I asked turning back look at him.

"Yes, what changes would you like to make to the treaty?" Carlisle asked while bombshell growled in protest but shut up after a stern look for Esme.

"how about we can go on your land in wolf form If need be and you can come on our land but no to hunt or without letting one of us knowing and some of the pack goes to school with you" I growled at the protests that were been made by the pack while Esme silenced the coven "so what do you think?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Seems fair enough seeing as you live in forks" Carlisle agreed

"When we get more numbers I'll get some of them transferred to forks" I paused.

Before I could continue there were three more vampires in the clearing and I was on my back with one of them straddling my waist and the other two standing on the treaty line, to the left was one with blond hair in a pony tail and a smirk on their face and to the right was the third one with dreadlocks and a emotionless expression on his face. Back to the vampire straddling me, she had fire-y red hair, arms crossed over her chest and murderous expression on her face but I could see right past it.

The wolves had phased but couldn't attack because of the command I put on them before we came and the Cullen's were in a fighting crouch.

"you know you always know how to make an entrance" I said to the red head on top of me, letting my head fall back to the ground after looking around, letting out a low chuckle and a smile on my face.

_**AN: ok people tell me what you think, if you've got any ideas tell me and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**I was thinking about doing a vampire diaries twilight cross, something along the lines of Klaus not been the only hybrid and not the most powerful person as he keeps telling everybody.**_

_**What do you think about the idea?**_

_**Love you all xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_you know you always know how to make an entrance" I said to the red head on top of me, letting my head fall back to the ground after looking around, letting out a low chuckle and a smile on my face._

"Now get the fuck off me Vicky" I growl playfully at Victoria giving her a little push but she doesn't move.

"Your to comfy I don't want to move" is the winey reply I get

"Ye well all I can smell is leech, now get the fuck off me" I growl back at her.

"Or what? What will you do if I don't move" she questioned amused look on her face as she stared down at me.

"Do you really what to stay sat on me and find out?" I grumbled in reply. Instead of waiting for a reply I flip us over so it me on top not Vicky and lean down and whisper softly into her ear "maybe that little play thing of yours could see how he should handle a real bitch" I smile overly sweetly at her as I get up and join the grumbling pack that was behind us in that little 'show'.

"ok I'm going to say it if no-one else will, who the fuck are they and what are they doing on our land and near yours and why are you not kind ripping them to pieces?" the bear asked looking as confused as the others around us other than Vicky and her 'companions' if that's what u could call them I call them her toys because she gets rid of them when she's done with them. Thinking about it I'm kind of glad she never could stand my scent even as a kid when I hadn't phased because I maybe where they are now.

"ok so then this annoying red head is Victoria and the long blonde hair toy James and the other toy with the dreads is Laurent" I said smirking as each vamp growled at been called a toy even though its true or at least in my eyes. "What don't growl at me you are a toy you just can't see it yet" I smirk at them. Someone across the clearing clears there throat interrupting our slanging match I look over and see that it was Doc that cleared his throat.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" He ask politely

"Right where was we?" I asked forgetting where we were.

"We was saying that you would transfer some wolves over to forks when more phase" Doc answered

"Right, also there will be some wolves along with myself coming and checking up on them in the lunch break, anything else?" I ask looking at the Cullen's.

"Ye how do you know about all of us when we have never met you before" asked Jasper while Alice was zoned out probably thinking about what she was going to find out about her human life.

"Vicky is older than you all and likes to find out about a lot of things such as other vampires history is one of them and as for Alice's human life, James tracked her for most of her life so that's how we know about Alice and with Rosalie Laurent was friends with some people that was around just before Carlisle saved you. Then with Esme it kicked up a bit of a storm in the Volturi didn't it Aro" I stated turning my attention to Aro at the end.

Aro just ignored the statement. I shrugged and turned to look at Alice before turning to look back at Doc.

"I think that's everything, is it not?" I asked scanning all the Cullen's

"I think it is, if there are any more issues that need to be sorted then we will sort out another meeting"

"I think that's a great idea. Come on Alice we've got a trip down memory lane" I said to Alice waiting for them all to leave, only leaving me, Alice, Vicky, James and Laurent. "Do you mind if Victoria tells you she's a better story teller than me" I asked Alice.

"Ye that's fine" Alice replied

"On with the story then Vic" I said to her while she glared at me. She stayed quiet for a minute or two to get her thoughts together before opening her mouth to tell Alice about her past.

**AN- I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND IM SORRY I FOUND TO HARD WRITE THIS CHAPTER.  
DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH ALICES PAST OR IS IT OK IF I SKIP IT. DON'T FORGET THAT SOME OF THE CHARACTER PROFILES ARE UP. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**LOVE YOU ALL X **


End file.
